


I'll be your God

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulative Tony Stark, Peter doesn't want it but by the end he's so emotionally fucked that he needs it, Rape/Non-con Elements, The real Tony is dead, superior tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter stares at Tony but not Tony. God this is so weird for him. Tony but not Tony is sitting in a chair sipping on straight vodka as Peter circles him poking and prodding his face because how the hell does this person look exactly like Tony but not actually?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Superior Iron Man (Anthony Stark), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	I'll be your God

Peter stares at Tony but not Tony. God this is so weird for him. Tony but not Tony is sitting in a chair sipping on straight vodka as Peter circles him poking and prodding his face because how the hell does this person look exactly like Tony but not actually? 

“Are you done?” Icy blue flick to where Peter is hovering a pointer finger.

“Not really. How is this possible?” Peter asks as he makes one more circle around the man before sitting down crisscrossed at his feet.

“I’m come from Earth-TRN517, we’ve have intergalactic travel.” He says as if that really explains how he’s here, in this galaxy specifically.

“Why here?” Peter's fingers play with the hem of his jeans, he feels like he’s very close to a mental breakdown.

“I noticed your Tony isn't here anymore, my Peter isn't alive in my universe.” 

“So you just decided to come here to what? Replace your Peter with another? That’s kinda messed up.” Peter had come to terms with what happened to Tony, he had to there was no other choice, but never did it ever occur to him that he could have another one because Tony Stark will always be one of a kind no matter how many of him exists.

“Precisely.” Fake Tony finishes his vodka, he places it on the floor next to the leg chair and looks down at Peter with his eerie eyes.

“Well you can’t have me, go find another one.” Peter stands from his spot and tries to walk away because this isn't happening.

“I can't. There are more than a million versions of us yet we are the only ones to lose each other. It was fate, I was meant to come here to get back what I lost.” Fake Tony insists as he closes a strong hand around Peter’s wrist.

“Well I can’t replace my Tony, I’m sorry but you aren't him and you'll never be.” Peter shakes his head and tries to pry the mans hand off of him but it’s too tight.

“You leave me no choice then.” Fake Tony stands, towering over Peter as he grabs Peter around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Let me down! Tony let me go!” Peter bangs at Fake Tony’s shoulder but he doesn't yield.

“I much prefer Anthony but if it makes it easier for you, you may call me Tony.” 

“You can't do this! You can't.” Peter cries out.

“I can, and I will.” Tony assures him with all the confidence in the world.

Peter tries to wriggle out of his hold but Tony holds on fairly tightly, he takes Peter to his Tony's old room. Peter hasn't been in here since the funeral, he couldn't stand to be in here without him because it just caused too much pain.

“Please don't do this, you don't have to do this.” Peter can feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“It’s okay, you’ll learn to love me just like my Peter did.” Peter’s stomach turns and he thinks he might be sick.

Before he has a chance to say anything Tony is dropping him on the bed, he stares up at the man who looks so much like the man he fell in love with. Maybe if Peter tried hard enough he could look past the glowing blue eyes and the cold exterior of this stranger just long enough to get this over with. 

“Strip.” Tony orders.

Peter shakily pulls his t-shirt over his head, he toes his sneakers off then tugs his jeans and boxers off all while not making eye contact with Tony. This feels so unbearably wrong.

“Good boy.” Tony runs a hand down Peter’s jaw, it’s suppose to be loving but it just twists Peter’s stomach.

Tony walks to the side table and rummages around the junk that has piled up there until he finds the bottle of lube that hasn't been used in months. He brings it back and tosses it next to Peter, then he starts undressing himself. Peter watches articles of clothing drop and reveal blue and silver lines mottling his skin they all connect to the arc reactor in his chest. Definitely not his Tony.

“On your stomach.” It’s such a cold command, it makes Peter’s chest hurt.

He rolls onto stomach and automatically spreads his thighs, a habit that he picked up from how many times his Tony fucked him in a day. 

“Relax.” Tony says as he rubs a lube wet finger around Peter’s hole, doing this until Peter goes lax and he can push in.

Peter shuts his eyes as he tries to imagine brown eyes staring down at him with that stupid smirk he gets when he successfully gets Peter riled up just from a little fingering. It’s hard though, all that keeps burning into his eyelids are icy blue eyes and Peter hates himself even more.

“You're so well trained, my Peter took forever for me to finger, he was always so tight.” Probably because he didn't want you doing it, Peter thought as he winced when Tony pushed in his middle finger alongside his index.

Peter gets fingered until Tony’s decided he’s stretched enough, he looks over his shoulder and sees Tony stroking his cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth the exact way his Tony does it. Maybe if he just doesn't look at the chest and up maybe he doesn't have to feel bad. Maybe.

“Deep breath baby.” Tony instructs as he pushes the head of his cock against Peter’s hole.

Peter takes in a deep shuddery breath as Tony’s whole length slides in, no working up to it just the whole thing in one go. It takes Peter’s breath right out of his lungs, making his head spin.

“You feel like a virgin. Did your Tony ever do this? Or am I the first?” Tony starts to rock his hips, fucking into Peter deep and slow.

Peter chooses not to answer, it’s none of his business. 

“Quiet little thing aren't you? Come on Petey I wanna hear you cry.” It’s the nickname that breaks him.

“Tony.” Peter cries out as he tries to move back on the cock that’s pulling out of him.

The line between who this man is blurs so quickly, Peter is losing his sense of reality with each thrust because this man smells of Tony, and fucks him the same way and Peter is pretty sure this is his Tony.

“Petey, I’m here sweetheart.” Tony coos into Peter’s curls.

Peter nods and tries to turn around because he needs to see him but Tony pushes down between his shoulder blades and pins him to the mattress, fucking into him so hard Peter can't quite catch his breath. It’s everything he's been missing and Peter moans and whines when Tony grabs him by his hair, yanking his head back as he kisses him, licking into his mouth then pulling back and spitting past his lips something that makes Peter cum untouched right into the duvet. 

“Such a good boy Peter, good boy for cumming. I knew you loved me.” Peter nods tiredly as Tony keeps thrusting, he takes it until Tony finishes deep inside, ribbon after ribbon of white seed soaking Peter fully. 

Tony pulls out and smacks Peter on the ass. Tony walks away leaving Peter dripping on the bed, bone tired and losing consciousness every passing second.

“I think I’ll like taking over this galaxy.” Tony says as he leaves the room.


End file.
